Pleasure in a Costume
by LoveandChampionships
Summary: All Lily Lopez wanted to do was tell a story and create something great. Ever since the age of 18, she enraptured audiences with her ring storytelling skills. Now 25 and in the WWE, can she finally create a decorated career, or will messy feelings of love get in the way and put her at a standstill? Jonathan Good is on a mission to make her realize she can have both. (Dean/OC)
1. Prologue

If you can't see something, is it real? You can't see God, yet there's millions of people who remain faithful to Him. You can't literally see that someone is in love, but then again, maybe you can. Actions speak louder than words ever can, right? You can see hate too in every malicious act towards people, but we as humans prefer focusing on the romantic ideals of life. At the end of the day, love always conquers all and everything is well. If it's not well, it's not the end.

But I don't want an end to this. I don't want something to come and ruin my happiness. The more I gain the more I have to lose, and I don't want to lose anything. If I'm going to lose my spot in my career, that's more than likely going to be on me, my own fault. But I can't control _him_. I can't make him stay if he wanted to leave, and that simple fact has brought me down the more I'm forced to face it.

When you're a child and you want something, you absolutely need it. Even if it's a cheap one dollar toy, or that new doll, or that shiny bike, it consumes your tiny brain. Maybe habits don't change. I tried suppressing the admiration he made me feel, because feelings that strong are just borderline ridiculous, but there was no denying that Jonathan Good made just about everything look like a work of art. He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. The wrestling world is on the verge of being in the palm of his hands, I could just see it. I only realized once it was too late that he had me there too. Too dangerous of a predicament for someone who had everything going for them, and that applied for both of us.

He told a story with everything that he did, and that was all I had strived to do my entire career. Make people really think, get them talking, make them feel something, anything. He did it so easily. He was beautifully wild, and I couldn't keep my eyes away. But now, I had to put an end to it before something out of my control put an end to it and the pain would be too unbearable.

Jon was frowning at me after I got the words out. It deepened and deepened, just like my heart as it sunk to my stomach.

"Whaddya mean, Lily? What are you talking about?" He demanded. "You told me you could feel it too, and you know what that –_it-_ is, don't make me spell _it_ out. L-O-V-E, that's what you told me." If he had a fur coat, he'd be bristling, getting worked up.

_I do_. I pushed the thought away, forcing my expression to stay firm.

"We can't be together."

"Why? Because if it's about your brother again, I don't care. He can grow to like it." I opened my mouth, but he just continued. That was going to be the ultimate problem here; once Jon started it was hard for my resolve to stay strong. "This is just you and me, you and I, and what we feel. What, you want to hear me say it? I love you. Alright? I'll tell you however many times you want to hear it, in front of whoever, whenever you need to hear it. I'll sing it to ya if that's what you need. I don't understand," He broke off from his rant, beginning a mini pace. I stood fighting my inner feelings and trying to focus on the lie in my head.

"We'll only hold each other back. We can't have a relationship right now." My tone was business-like and I wondered why he hadn't rolled his eyes at my behavior yet. His eyes were only locked on mine, not letting me go.

"Then when?"

"I need to focus on my career, Jon. And so do you."

"Lily-"He reached out and grabbed my hand, gentle but firm. I cut him off, but allowed my hand to stay in his, letting myself enjoy the electric feeling coursing through my body.

"Jon, this is the way it has to be. You've got to let me go," I told him firmly. He searched my eyes before he stepped closer and closer, invading every inch of my personal space, making me focus on nothing else but him.

"You've gotta let me go first." I tried to deny it, the look he was giving me, I tried my hardest but those damn eyes got me again and my breath hitched. It was like the gate of my inner turmoil had opened and replaced the nonchalant expression I had had on my face. I turned away from him, however, I couldn't force myself to walk away completely. How ironic, how fitting.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jon's voice had lowered and softened, and my heart jumped when he grabbed my shoulder, massaging it as he waited. "Why are you hurting yourself over this?"

"Loving someone…it's like leaving your heart out in the open. There are things in life we can't control. What if you decided you didn't love me anymore two years down the line?" I waited with my back still to him.

"I've already loved you for two years, what's two more. What's 10, 20, hell, what's fifty more years? I still won't ever get enough of you." Two years? Ever since we were in FCW? I turned to look at him in surprise. He was watching me earnestly, waiting. "You know, caring about someone isn't a crime." He told me.

"It's dangerous like a crime." I replied softly.

"I've never been a guy to shy away from danger, and neither have you, kiddo. It took me a long time and a lot of convincing when I was younger that caring about people and making friends is okay. But you were all I needed to be convinced that I could actually love someone." I stared at him, speechless. Why did I have to know someone like him existed? Damn it, damn it, damn it, I just wanted to be with him.

But I was supposed to be the next big thing in this company. Revitalize the Diva's division. It had to be me.

"I want to be with you," I finally admitted. There was no point in keeping up with this lying charade; I had been at it for months and he knew I was lying about my feelings all along. "But…I want to be something great. And I want that more. It's all I've ever wanted, all I've ever known." He stared at me, eyes narrowing, before he began shaking his head in sharp quick movements that grew more exaggerated

"I remember when I first got to know you, really got to know you, not just sleeping together. I used to be so impressed with you, I used to just sit and watch you and think, 'man, now that is one ambitious chick, she knows what she wants, she's a go-getter, and she gets what she wants.' I didn't think you were the type of girl that settled for one thing instead of the world. True ambition is wanting and getting it all. True strength is balancing everything on top of the wheel."

"Some people lose their balance and then they lose it all," I argued. "Losing you would be too painful-"

"You wouldn't lose me, Lily, I would be a constant in your life but you still don't want to realize it!" He snapped, cutting me off. "For some reason you just can't wrap your head around the fact that there's a man that loves you. Can I promise you that we're going to make it to the end? No, but no one can do that, and anyone that promised that kind of BS doesn't have an ounce of common sense. Can I promise you that we'll work and compromise through problems? Yes. But first, you've got to figure out what you want. You're only holding yourself back." He turned away from me abruptly and walked down the hallway. I turned away, cursing under my breath.

If you keep lying to yourself about the way you feel, do you start to believe the lie or do those feelings only push to the surface with even more vigor?


	2. Ch1 So Much Potential

**Lily's POV**

_**Months Earlier (RAW: May 27, 2013)**_

I was still on a high. Walking through the arena backstage with the title of Diva's champion definitely earned me more attention, even when I didn't have the actual belt on me. As a matter of fact, ever since I had won the title for the first time a week ago at Extreme Rules, everyone had been treating me differently. I finally broke through, I was finally becoming a draw ever since I started working for the main roster, and it felt damn good. All those years I had spent toiling and laboring from promotion to promotion, earning recognition painfully slow, was finally paying off.

John Cena gave me a respectful nod and I beamed at him, keeping the smile on my face when Big E. gave me a nod as well. Down the hallway I could see Paul talking with Vince and I took great care to make sure my chin was lifted as I continued my walk to the women's locker room.

"Good evening, Lily." Vince broke off what he was saying to his son-in-law to greet me. "That title looks very nice on your shoulder on television, I must say. I'm sure it feels even better to hold, eh?"

"You have no idea." I laughed. "I'd like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to represent the women. I won't make you regret it." I looked the two men in the eye, both much bigger than me, with a confident smile and hoped I looked poised. When they looked at me, I wanted them to see potential, a goldmine of future prospects. Vince gave me a nod of approval and Paul seemed appeased at least with a small smile.

"That's always good to hear. Speaking of which, I'm glad we ran into you. Be sure to check with creative before RAW starts tonight; you're going to be involved in a new angle." I tried to keep a straight face at Paul's revelation while nightmare scenarios passed through my head: _please don't make me a comedy act, please don't make me kiss the Great Khali, please, oh please…_ Paul seemed to read my mind and smiled coolly. "I'm sure you'll be excited and comforted to know that you'll be entering an angle that involves your brother."

My brother? As long as it wasn't some incest storyline, Paul was right; I was excited. Colby Lopez had made a name for himself once upon a time as Tyler Black, and now he was creating more buzz than ever before as Seth Rollins, 1/3 of the Shield. I opened my mouth to thank Paul, before the thought struck me and slipped out instead.

"I'm going to be a member of the Shield?" Paul gave a pat to my back with an amused smirk as he walked by.

"Don't make us regret it." He said. Even with the friendly look on his face, his gruff tone still made his words sound like a threat. I stood frozen in the backstage hallway as they both walked away, continuing their business talk.

This was a big deal. Up until now the Shield was only made up of three dominant males, all talented in their own right. I perhaps knew that better than anyone else as I had spent time in FCW with all three of them. Putting me into this group was a show of trust, I could handle this job and I could do it better than any other woman on the roster.

Maybe it helped that I was also the Diva's champion, but I liked to think my talents were just so impressive that had no choice but to put me with the hottest faction in wrestling.

I turned on my heel and began to head quickly towards the creative office, stopping only when someone jumped onto my back and wrapped their legs around my waist. I gasped and stumbled forward, nearly falling from the sudden weight.

"Guess who!"

"The bane of my existence?" I grumbled, knowing there was no way I could support the weight of any other person without warning, but AJ. She hugged my neck.

"You mean your reason for living?" I laughed as she hopped off. "I saw you walking with a purpose, so that must mean you heard the news." I frowned.

"What news?"

"Oh don't do that," she rolled her eyes. "They're putting you with the Shield! You get to escort them and stand with them and ride with them…" A slow smirk spread on her face. I hit her arm.

"One of those guys is my brother, I think you've forgotten." I chuckled.

"Oh no, that's a face I wouldn't forget. However, a certain Samoan is not related to you whatsoever." She sighed dreamily. "He's a sight for the eyes." I rolled my own eyes.

"Joe's engaged, AJ." And a friend, though he wasn't much for words, at least not with me. Colby always said he was a blast. "Wait a minute, how did you know about this before I did?"

"How did you not know? Anyways, some of the girls were talking about it. More like complaining actually." AJ frowned suddenly, her eyes growing troubled, seemingly reliving the words exchanged during my absence in the women's locker. "Yeah, you might want to see if you can share a locker room with the boys too from now on."

Of course, this was to be expected, right? What woman wouldn't want to work with those three guys? There were going to be feelings of jealousy involved here, especially since I was technically new here. I could name at least three divas off the top of my head who hated me vehemently for a week or two after I debuted simply because I spent so much time with Colby. The fact that he was my brother and not a hunky late-night treat to me was something they didn't know until later, but they still didn't exactly warm up to me. AJ, on the other hand, was easy to get along with right off the bat, along with Natalya and Kaitlyn.

It was just a candid fact I didn't mind accepting; this new angle definitely wasn't going to win me points with my fellow ladies.

"I wonder what my role is going to be," I mused, continuing to walk towards the creative office. AJ's steps had more of a bounce in hers than mine as we walked side by side.

"Maybe you'll be like their queen bee. Like the mastermind behind the scenes and they all have a freaky desire to make you satisfied so they pummel guys in the ring for you and carry you around on their strong shoulders." I stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Stop." She laughed.

"I wouldn't be opposed." She shrugged. "They'll probably make you Dean's girlfriend." I could feel her looking at me for my opinion, but I kept my gaze looking forward.

"Probably."

"That's not a bad thing, right?" She prompted, still staring. "I mean, you two are friends right?"

"I think?" When I glanced at her, she only looked perplexed. I sighed lightly, running a hand through my brunette hair. "Jon is just hard to read sometimes. Back in FCW I always thought he couldn't stand me, until he told me the day before he went to the main roster that I was a friend of his and he hoped I made it to the main roster too." Now that I thought back on the memory, I found his words sweet.

"He called you a friend, Lily. Therefore, you are friends." AJ spoke slowly, as if she was missing something. Or maybe she thought I was missing something.

"Yeah, but, still, I don't know. Sometimes he can just be such a loner. I mean, we talk and we helped each other out in FCW, but I still feel like he doesn't like me."

"Who wouldn't like you?" AJ grumbled, eyeing me sideways. "You're only like two inches taller than me and yet you were made like a bombshell."

"Actually I'm three inches taller."

"Yes because that makes _so_ much more of a difference. Two inches taller than me or three, you're still going to look tiny next to Jon and them. _Unless_, they carry you on their strong shoulders." She went back to her old idea and I was suddenly glad AJ wasn't a writer.

"They might not put me in a romantic angle at all. I mean, I'm related to one, the other is engaged, and Jon…" I tried to imagine myself standing beside Jon, being portrayed as the new power couple. The idea stirred a longing in my stomach. In my head, it painted a convincing picture. I bit my lip and pushed the thought away immediately, it simply wouldn't happen anyways. "Jon doesn't seem like the dating type."

"That's why it's called playing a character. You wouldn't be dating _Jonathan Good_, you would be dating _Dean Ambrose_. I still would prefer Reigns, but that's just me." She shrugged. I smiled, but found myself disagreeing. We slowed when the door to the office came into view.

"I'll see you in a bit once the show starts." I told AJ and she nodded.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, is Phil on the card tonight?" I was puzzled slightly at her question.

"Um, not tonight I don't think. Why?" Phil had never mentioned being friends with AJ, and AJ never talked about Phil at all really, until now. We were like one big family, however, so it wasn't too outlandish.

"Not important, I just had a question. I figure you would know since the two of you are like this," She crossed her index finger with her middle finger, smiling knowingly. I smiled back a little; I'd met Punk a few years back and we both gravitated to each other because we shared a dislike for dramatic friendships. That didn't seem to stop him from throwing hissy fits every now and then. Oh well, we could put up with each other. "See ya. I want to be the first person to see you in your new sexy vest!" She called as she walked backwards down the hallway.

"I'll give you a private viewing!" I called back with a wink before I walked inside.

Once inside, I shook hands with the team, and the head writer gave me the script for tonight. I would be defending my title-and winning- against the Bella Twins and Natalya, and after I would be cutting a scathing promo on Natalya, on her birthday no less.

Ah, the perks of being a heel.

I was actually pleasantly surprised to see I had a promo opportunity, it seemed like they were terrified to put a mic in the hands of any woman besides Vickie Guerrero, though she did do her job well. After that promo and another match, I had a backstage promo involving the Shield. I was to run into them and show no fear or intimidation, and they would watch me with great interest, planting seeds of speculation in the viewers' heads. I was to officially join them tomorrow night, when we taped the Friday night Smackdown show.

"The Shield want you in their group because they want to ensure justice in every corner and division in the WWE- including the Diva's division. Your motivation for joining is power. You would be powerful and dominate the WWE alongside them, does that make sense?" The head writer asked me as I flipped through tonight's script.

"Yes, perfect. In the long run, though, am I just going to be the fourth member…?" I didn't even need to continue, the writer knew exactly where I was heading.

"As of right now, there are no plans for any romantic involvement. I believe Paul expressed mild interest, but first claimed he wanted to test the chemistry on screen between the four of you. Of course, we'll be sure to keep you updated and as always we're here if you have any further questions. Your new ring gear is in seamstress's office, be sure to pick it up after the show for tomorrow night." I nodded at the information, though I was unsure if I was relieved or disappointed at the news of the romantic angle.

As I walked back through the hallway, on my way to find my soon-to-be stable, I decided I was relieved. Romantic relationships were rarely taken seriously on-screen in the WWE these days, and I didn't want to look like a joke. I didn't want to be known as the chick that carried around the Shield's titles or clung to their waists.

I turned the corner and saw Jon standing and talking with Kofi Kingston and stopped in my tracks. He already had on his ring gear, and suddenly the idea of me clinging onto his waist didn't seem so degrading. No, not degrading, we would look so powerful together, so dominant. US champion and Divas champion, both up-and-coming, both with so much potential.

His eyes wandered in my direction and I instantly knew that he had also heard the news; his eyes lit up and my insides lit up as well, like he had just given me a compliment. At least he was busy talking to Kofi. Wait…Kofi was walking away. Jon began walking over to me, an unreadable expression on his face. I waited with my feet planted to the ground, trying to think of words to convince him that I would be good for this stable, and how I was going to pull my weight to ensure they wouldn't have a weak link on their hands.

"So," he said, his misty blue eyes running up and down my body before he locked his eyes on mine. I felt like a target and I shifted my gaze, now watching lips speak, "I hear you're joining the group."

**So, now we go back to the start of the journey. This is how it all began...The next chapter will feature flashbacks to Lily's FCW days and a closer look at the inner dynamics of the Shield. Please review and thanks for reading! x**


	3. Ch2 Four Minutes

**Flashback: FCW 2011**

_I could feel my eyes burning as I stood watching the man in the white t-shirt and blue jeans talk in the ring. FCW wanted to make sure all of its talent was well-rounded and developed in all categories involving wrestling, which led to them making the wrestlers practice their promo skills before we taped the shows. However, they were wasting their time with this guy. You couldn't perfect what was already perfect. Most guys stumbled along their lines or forgot their main points, but not this man, who I only knew as Dean Ambrose._

_When he talked, a river of gold streamed from his mouth and turned the world to dazzling shades of twisted irrationality, and I was blinded by his words, forgetting that there was an objective reality. It was unsettling, thought-provoking, captivating…and he had me right from the very start._

"_I'm gonna beat the trash out of Alex Riley!" I wanted to look away due to the glimpses of prior memories flashing in my head, but I also wanted to keep staring as he spoke. "Because I'm hungry, and I'm angry, and I don't care. About anything." He eyed the camera for a second longer after he finished before he turned away, face calm like the land after a storm and I watched in fascination. He just cut a perfect one minute promo and walked away like it was nothing. He sold himself, the rivalry, and the match in a way that made it look as if that rivalry was the most important one currently._

_He walked directly in front of me with his head down, tossing the microphone from hand to hand. One toss had too much force, causing the mic to tumble down to the ground and land beside me. I reached down to pick it up after staring it for a frozen moment, only to come face to face with eyes almost as captivating as his words. My heart started to pound._

"_Great job, Dean." I praised him, handing him back the microphone, waiting for the flash of recognition in his eyes. He blinked, staring at me for a long moment._

"_Thanks…Lia, right? Lia Taylor?" The fact that we only knew each other's ring names made me feel shame._

"_That's my ring name." I nodded. He gave a lazy jerk of his head that indicated he probably didn't really care before he turned to keep walking without another word. Maybe he didn't remember what had transpired between us, not that I truly minded. If he didn't remember, it would make it easier for me to forget it. "Aren't you going to tell me your real name?" I called. He stopped before he glanced over his shoulder._

"_Get to know my character first." A smirk played on his lips, though it didn't quite reach his eyes that studied me pensively. They were flickering glass orbs that had a mind of their own; if eyes were truly windows to the soul, it was one of disarray._

"_Alright." I agreed. "Figure out mine then." _

"_If you ever get on TV, sure, I will." Dean threw the words over his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes as I watched his figure retreat, vowing that he and everyone else would be seeing me very soon, however something else was bothering me. How could he not remember the past? How did he not remember me? I didn't want him to, so maybe that was alright. This would be a clean slate…_

**Present: Lily's POV**

Jon stood waiting, eyes widening expectantly as he stood waiting for my reply.

"Well, that's what the script says." I held it up. "The storyline section has it all laid out, but I'm not officially joining you guys until tomorrow night." He took the script from my fingers and read through the written plan. His eyes didn't linger on a page, he scanned each one and flipped through the packet hastily.

"What's the plan in the long-run for all of this?" He asked me, glancing up.

"Do the writers really have a set future for any storyline? I'm just hoping they won't drop it out of nowhere and send me back to NXT." He grunted in agreement, looking back to the script.

"Very smart of them to give us the Diva's champion. We were never really complete until now." Jon murmured sarcastically, holding back a mocking smile. I played along, smiling sweetly.

"I hear they're still debating on whether or not they plan to have me become the number one contender for the US title."

"I'm sure we'd tear the house down." He replied, unfazed with a full-blown smirk on his face. He had a face made to wear a smirk. Before I could reply, someone nudged my back with their knee.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me we were working together?" Colby asked as he joined Jon and me, his hurt tone contradicting the grin on his face.

"Now would probably be good." I replied as he grabbed me and ruffled my hair. I was about to protest, but I bit my tongue when Joe strolled up, a storm brewing on his features.

"Lily's working with us now." Colby told him, still holding me in a loose headlock and sounding very much like a braggadocios father of a son who had just made the little league all-star team.

"Great. Next thing you know, we're going to be jobbing for the dark matches before PPV's. I hope they're not reducing us to jokes." The _us_ he had said very obviously did not include me. Ouch. I mean, I was funny, but just because they were putting me with them didn't mean we were going to be jobbing to Hornswoggle. Hopefully. I certainly didn't think I was a joke.

"I'm the Diva's champion," I spoke up as I straightened up out of Colby's grip. Joe eyed me, his expression remaining the same.

"Is that supposed to give us credibility?"

"They're not making me the team cheerleader, I'm going to be a member. I would wrestle just like the rest of you, and-"

"Look, Lily, I understand you're trying to prove yourself; we all are. The three of us understand each other and we have the same goals. It is what it is to us. But you're a different story, it seems. It's like you've had a chip on your shoulder ever since you got here, because you think you're entitled to more. It doesn't matter what you did in other promotions, this is different. I know you feel slighted because you're a woman, but we don't want any unnecessary drama." Genuine shock made my mouth fall open; this was the most Joe had ever said to me during conversation and I didn't understand where it was coming from.

"I feel slighted because of people like you who think they know it all." I retorted. "You've been wrestling for all of two years and I've been wrestling ever since 2004-"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, that doesn't matter. I worked just as hard as you in FCW, and all I ever heard you talk about was how you deserved to be on the main roster already. If you haven't improved in all of those years wrestling, do they really count?"

"Excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth. "Look, you got 18 minutes for you tag team match at Extreme Rules. Know how long my match was? Three and a half minutes; if you blinked you would have missed it, I don't blame you. So yes, I do feel slighted because I am worth helluva lot more than three and a half minutes!"

"Any longer and it would have been a botch fest." Jon's eyes widened and he made an 'o' face. I could feel my cheeks burning as the flames inside me flickered up to my face. I stepped forward only to be pushed back by Colby.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it," He snapped at me as I tried to push past him. He pointed a finger at Joe, even though he was standing completely still. "Stop it. We're going to be a team now, we can't be fighting like this."

"_We_? He just started insulting me out of nowhere; don't act like you've never made a mistake in the ring!" I yelled at Joe. Okay, yes, I messed up a dropkick, but it was _one_ dropkick. It was my first title match and the most nerve-wracking match of my life.

"You only had three and half minutes not to mess up." He muttered. Colby glared at him, though he said nothing.

"Brutal." Jon shook his head, crossing his arms as he continued to watch.

"That's enough, guys. Joe, Lily's worked her ass off to make it to this point and she does deserve more than what she's getting. Besides, she wants this more than any other of them women that I know."

"At least they didn't give us Rosa Mendes," Jon offered nonchalantly.

"She's going to work even harder to get better and make us look good." Colby continued, eyeing me for confirmation. I glared. Why was it such a concern that I was going to be the catalyst that turned the group to trash? I had a wrestling background, something many of the other Divas lacked.

"Chin up, big guy, you're still the champ. We're not jobbing to the Usos yet." Jon punched Joe's shoulder, and he merely gave a stiff nod before walking away, refusing to look at me as he passed.

"He's a real blast, huh?" I turned to Colby, my words stinging like acid.

"It's not anything personal, Lily, he's just concerned. We've worked really hard to get to this spot-"

"And I haven't? Look, the Diva's title might not have any worth to anyone else, but that's the brass ring to any woman that wants to make it in this business and I finally got it."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that title is only a representation of false hope." Jon spoke up. I looked to him quickly, and he shrugged matter-of-factly. "Women were never meant to be anything more than eye candy in the world of wrestling."

"I am _not_ eye candy." I said indignantly.

"And I'm a wrestler, not a _superstar_." Jon rolled his eyes. "I didn't say you weren't good, champ, you are. Maybe a little fine-tuning, but you've got the idea of wrestling down. You could be the greatest woman to ever grace the ring, but do you think they'll give a damn about you? You can't go head to head with John Cena, so no, you won't be anything more than a glorified watered down Trish Stratus. It's just the truth." He was right. He was just so right and I absolutely couldn't stand it.

After-all, I was given four minutes for our match tonight. Yeah, the match where I was defending my title against three other women. A fatal-four-way had been the main event at several PPV's in the past.

And we were given four minutes. The Undertaker's entrance was longer than that.

Jon and Colby stood silently, Colby looking at the ground and Jon watching me carefully. I had been forced to acknowledge the truth in Jon's words, an unspoken truth that no one had ever hit me with. Everyone seemed to agree the Divas were unimportant, but to my face they always complimented me. Right now, I didn't feel anything like a champion.

I felt like absolutely nothing.

"I have a match, I need to go." I mumbled, moving away from the two of them.

Back long before I even stepped a foot into a wrestling ring, there were women who paved the way for other women, women who wrestled in carnivals against men. They were ridiculed, hated, but above all, special. They stole the show. They fought viciously and aggressively to be taken seriously, only for all of their hard work to be erased today? Were their tears, their sweat, their pain…was that all to be in vain? If they knew sacrificing their bodies at the time would only result in bra and panties matches and three minutes squash matches in the future, would they still have done it?

"Hello, champ." I looked up into the glittery smile of Paul Heyman and could barely offer a hello back. I had been called that twice today, and it sounded more and more like an insult each time. He stopped me with a hand to my shoulder. "That's hardly a spirit of a first-time champion, having some trouble?"

"What do you think the role of women in wrestling is?" He frowned at my blunt question, mild concern turning more somber.

"When I ran ECW, I hired women." He told me. "Know why?" I blinked. "They were appealing to the eyes of the male demographic." I looked down in disgust. "You see, Lily, there are two categories of women in this business. Can you guess what they are?"

"In the end, we'll always be reduced to eye candy." I replied bitterly, crossing my arms.

"Would you place the likes of The Fabulous Moolah and Gladys 'Kill 'em' Gillem in the category of eye candy?" I looked up, and he gave me a five-star smile before continuing on. "There are two categories. Liberators and cookie-cutters. The liberators are the women like Mildred Burke and Mae Young who had to fight to earn a legitimate reputation. They were their own liberators and they put wrestling on the map for someone like you. I'm sure you can make a guess at what the cookie cutters are."

"Something tells me it would have something to do with breast implants and playboy covergirls, or women meant to be nothing more than T&A imagery, and I feel like I'm heading down the same path." I sighed. Paul frowned. "They're putting me with the Shield, and…I don't want to be just a valet. I want to make an impact." I tried explaining my feelings, though I'm sure I sounded like every other person who wanted to "make an impact".

"Then you be _the_ impact. When people watch this angle, don't make them roll their eyes and be able to predict the storyline. Change it up and keep them guessing. Don't be a valet, think outside of the box so that they can't even categorize you at all."

"How can I do that if they decide to make it into a romantic storyline?"

"If they decide to go with that route, then you be your partner's equal. Work to make him look good, but expect the same." I nodded, though secretly knew expecting that respect out of either Joe or Jon was most likely not going to happen.

"I suppose."

"Hey, that's not an attitude of a champion. Be a liberator." He grinned broadly. I gave a half-hearted smile that I knew he wasn't buying and a departing nod, not wanting to waste his time with my own doubts. "You know, the Fabulous Moolah's closest companions called her 'Lil'." I looked over my shoulder at him. "That sounds pretty close to 'Lily', and if you ask me, they both sound like winners." He winked before he continued on his way, as if he always gave such pearls of wisdom at all times of the day. Maybe he truly was just that brilliant.

And maybe he was right. Maybe I was right. No, I _was_ right, there was no maybe to it. I _was _worth more than a four minute match, and I could unquestionably offer a whole lot more than a four minute match. If they were putting me with a white-hot faction, I was going to take it to the stars and we would be bigger than before; Moolah would expect no less. What was I even doing here if I wasn't trying to be the best?

I stood waiting in the Gorilla, glaring at the ground. The Bella Twins stood in front of me, glaring at the curtain and Natalya sighed for the fifth time in a three minute period.

The only thing we could all manage to agree on was a finish. I had tried offering ideas for back and forth finishes, counters, a spot where the Bellas could truly shine against Natalya and I, and what did they do?

Shot every idea down.

"If you wanted to get all intricate for a four minute match, you should have found us sooner." Nikki had told me.

"It's not just a normal four minute bout, its one for the title, don't you want to look like contenders?" I tried convincing the two of them, who only looked at me as if I were insulting them in Greek.

"Listen, you've only been champion for a week. We're used to working a certain way here, just because you have that belt doesn't give you the power to put together a match like some veteran, okay?" Brie agreed with her sister and I bit my tongue to the point that it was almost bleeding.

"Great, it'll be great just like it always is." Natalya quickly interjected, perhaps afraid that I would lose it before the match even started. The phony smile on her face told me three things: she wasn't happy, she had given up hope for a revolutionary future long ago, and she was only interested in keeping the work between us all harmonic. Technically, she was both on my side and against me.

Ever since our blow up we had all just stood in silence. When the Bellas went to the ring I let out a breath of air. Natalya looked at me sympathetically.

"There's no use in trying to change their minds, you should know that. They don't like it when things change."

"I just don't understand why they don't want to look good." I sighed in frustration. Natalya shook her head.

"I wondered that since the day I got here, and I still don't have an answer. It's not worth the headache."

"Nattie, do I have heat with the other women?" I asked suddenly. She looked uncomfortable suddenly, looking twice to the curtain as if she would rather be making her entrance.

"I'm sure it'll blow over soon." She murmured. Her music hit.

"So I do?" She sighed and paused right before she went out.

"Yes. You do." I smiled without humor and looked up to watch her make her entrance silently on the monitor. My theme played finally. It was a song that sounded a lot like "Ghost" by Beyoncé, and it made me feel like a nubile savage. I was definitely feeling like a savage tonight more than ever. If they were going to hate me for anything, it would because I was simply better than any of them in the ring.

The crowd was nonexistent throughout the entire bout, lukewarm at best, even when I hit my new finishing move on Nattie, a currently nameless inverted powerslam. I snatched my title from the hands of the referee and held it above my head before I grabbed the microphone from the timekeeper.

"How does it feel, Natalya, knowing that you've been an absolute loser since the day you were born? That's the longest and saddest losing streak I've ever known. When it comes to streaks, 'Takers got nothing on you." I kicked her arm aside as I walked a slow circle around her body. "A little birdy told me it was your birthday, and I can't think of a better way to celebrate than me retaining this title." I got to my knees and pushed the title into her face, smothering her with it like it was a pillow before I tossed it to the side and planted a mocking kiss to her temple. "Happy birthday, dear Natalya…" I sang, standing to my feet and holding my foot against her throat. She thrashed as I held her in place before I gave her one last stomp. "Happy birthday…to you."

"This girl is sick." I heard Michael Cole say as I rolled out of the ring to a chorus of boos.

"I'm joined backstage with the Diva's champion, Lia Taylor, and Lia, I've never seen you perform your finisher before, does it have a name?" Renee Young asked me as the cameras rolled. I tried not to look at the Shield as the stood off camera, waiting.

"I'm so glad you noticed, Renee. That finisher that you failed to name is called an inverted powerslam, not that you would know anything about wrestling anyways, but I like to call it Liberation."

"Liberation?" Renee asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, you see-"I stopped talking as the three men walked into frame and Renee took a small step back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the illustrious Diva's champ." Seth mocked, looking at me with eyes he'd only given me when we were younger and I stole the last cookie. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Liberation, huh?" Dean asked me, eyeing me up and down again as he did earlier tonight. "And just what are you are you setting free?"

"I'm putting my opponents out of their misery. See, after going an entire match with me, they start begging for an end, and that's just what I give them." I said, looking the three of them in the eye as they all continued to step closer.

"Is that so?" Roman asked.

"Do I look like a liar?" They didn't answer. I smiled. "Well, if you don't believe me, why don't you just watch for yourselves sometime?" I pushed past the three of them, not at all intimidated, until I was out of the frame. I looked up at the monitor and watched the three of them looking at each other thoughtfully as Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole added their insight.

"Lia didn't show an ounce of intimidation around the Shield, King."

"Well, I don't know if I like the looks on their faces right now, Michael. They're up to something."

**What happened in Lily's past with Jon? Will she be able to make the best of her debut with the Shield and gain Joe's respect? Next chapter will be Smackdown, with her debut. Thanks to all of you who have followed and favorited, it means a lot and please review! xx**


	4. Ch3 Girls Like You

**Smackdown: Lily's POV**

"Ow," Colby muttered as I gathered all of his hair in my hands. I rolled my eyes.

"That didn't hurt." I scoffed. "You're nearly thirty and you can't put your own hair up?"

"It's always too bumpy when I do it. Ow!"

"Do you want it smooth or not?" I frowned to myself. "Your hair is almost as long as mine, what the hell. Not cool."

"It looks better too." I intentionally pulled his hair. "Ouch, damn it, I was kidding!" I smiled. Colby's locker room door slammed shut and when I looked behind me, Jon was leaning against the wall with an amused glint in his eyes.

"There are just some things you never expect to see in life." He said, clearly enjoying the sight before him. He walked around to stand in front of Colby. "Does she pick out your clothes for you every morning too, tough guy?"

"Nah, man. This mane just needs extra help." He smiled when I finished and ran his hands over his hair. "Thanks, Lil."

"I think Joe wanted you to put his hair up too." Jon joked, looking to me expectantly. I snorted.

"I think I saw scissors laying around here somewhere." I replied, stifling a mischievous smile as I imagined snipping Joe's long locks. Colby was shaking his head as he gathered his ring gear and stepped into the smaller shower room to change.

"So," Jon sat down on the bench Colby had previously been sitting on in front of me. "Know what you're doing out there tonight?" He was so close that his knees were basically touching mine.

"I'm quite sure there's no way I could mess up a run-in." I replied quickly, and maybe a little too defensively. Jon put his hands up.

"Alright, alright, no need to get catty, I believe you. You did a good job last night." I relaxed a bit. Despite the time restraints and the Bellas' lack of cooperation, I was proud of the way my execution with the new finisher looked. It was a badass move, something AJ had suggested I use.

"Thank you." I managed somewhat of a small smile. "Wait, you were watching?"

"We all did. Joe didn't really say much, but he wasn't complaining either. Colby was selling you like a car salesman." I chuckled a little in mild embarrassment and looked down. "I think it worked. I was sold." He stood up, standing maybe a few inches away, and looked into my eyes, his own eyes unwavering. "Although, I was sold a long time ago." A shiver went down my spine and I swallowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked faintly. No, he couldn't possibly have remembered all those years ago, he would have said something back in FCW. He continued to stare down at me before he walked over to his bag casually. It was like he released me from some kind of hold and I didn't have to stand so straight or stiff anymore.

"Like I said, you're a pretty solid worker. I know that, Colby knows that, Joe knows that, but he doesn't like the idea of any woman in the group. You're good, and you know you're good and that's what I like." I watched him closely, something I'm sure he was aware of, because he seemed to peel his shirt off in a deliberate manner. I quickly averted my gaze. "What, am I making you uncomfortable?" It sounded like there was a smirk on his face. When was there _not_ a smirk on his face?

"I'm being polite." I muttered, turning away.

"I don't mind you staring."

"My eyes do." I retorted, and he chuckled, though it still sounded smug.

"Anyways…you may be good," I was staring at the opposite wall, completely blank and boring, when he stepped back into my view, now wearing his vest. "But you can be better." I narrowed my eyes and was about to respond, but he put a finger to my lips. "Shh. Now, the boys and I fly down to Florida every now and then on our off days to use the ring down at NXT for practice, if we feel the need for it. If you want, I can help you out." I grabbed his hand and lowered it away from my mouth.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need your help." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Hm. Well, I guess you know best." His eyes slowly trickled down to our hands. I noticed I still had his hand in mine and quickly let go as if his touch had suddenly turned fiery. My cheeks definitely felt hot now, and that was not something I was imagining. His gaze flickered back up to mine before he turned away from me and walked back to his bag for the rest of his ring gear. This was definitely my cue to exit stage right.

"I've got a match. I'll see you guys later." I said as if nothing had happened, though my hand was still tingling.

"Bye!" Colby's voice was the only one I heard as I reached for the door handle, only for it to open on its own when Joe walked in. I stepped out of the way quickly.

"Hi." I forced out, though it sounded as if I were revolted at the sight of trash. He barely offered me a nod as he stepped past me, and I didn't feel so bad. I picked the perfect time to leave the Shield locker room, though, I'm sure the women's locker room wasn't going to be very welcoming either.

Sure enough, I walked into stares from women such as Aksana, Alicia Fox, Layla, and the Bellas. Stares that were capable of making you feel less than worthless as they picked you apart from limb to limb like zombies. If looks could kill, I would have died about 100 times in that locker room. I avoided their death gazes and headed to the corner of the room where AJ and Celeste were. AJ's eyes lit up when she saw me, and she tugged me down on the bench they were sitting once I got closer.

"Alright, we're ready for the secrets! What are they like? What kind of cologne do they use? Do they wear boxers or briefs?"

"AJ!" I hit her in the chest and she gaped at me.

"You know that doesn't hurt her, she has nothing there." Celeste teased, smirking. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very original. It's hard being a B-cup in a world of C-cups and beyond. Now, tell us what they're like!"

"If you're that interested, talk them for yourself." I told her as I dug through my bag for my ring gear.

"And why would I ever do that when I can live vicariously through you? Besides, they hardly talk to anyone except for their opponents for the night and each other."

"Your brother seems like the friendliest one, but I know next to nothing about the other two." Celeste added in agreement. "They seem nice enough."

"Well, they _definitely_ know how to welcome a girl." I sighed sarcastically and their looks of excitement fell. "Joe doesn't seem to like this whole woman in the Shield thing very much, and Jon isn't unpleasant, but Joe is spiteful enough for three people." I felt as if the blush from earlier was returning to my face as Jon's name came from lips, but they didn't seem to notice.

"At least Colby loves you?" Celeste volunteered sympathetically.

"I wonder what Joe's problem is." AJ pondered out loud.

"We got into it last night. He insulted me for that damn dropkick of mine when I won the title and I…well, I sorta insulted his wrestling capability." AJ sighed at me, looking irritated.

"Well no wonder! Men have very precious egos, Lily."

"Hey, he started it." I mumbled.

"You're not very good at making friends, are you?" Celeste murmured as she eyed the Bellas who were whispering to each other and staring at me in the mirror they were hogging.

"I guess it's not my forte." I looked over at them and felt as though I were back in high school. I wonder how they would react if they were in my coveted position, getting picked apart and criticized by Joe. I was getting hate from my fellow ladies _and_ my new teammate. If only they knew the grass wasn't particularly greener on the other side.

"Never mind them. Let's talk about our match. You and me, let's impress your new team mates." Celeste grinned at me. I smiled, wishing I had been wrestling her last and a bit disappointed that our match tonight would be on Smackdown rather than RAW.

Tonight, I was up against Kaitlyn. I would cheat to win and continue to slaughter her after the bell until Natalya came out to help her. AJ would then come out to help me and we would clear the ring until she turned on me, and I would throw her out of the ring. It was all to make me look like a dominant force.

Later during the main event, I was to make another appearance by running down and helping Jon pick up the win against Randy Orton. Hopefully that would help me get true heel heat.

The match had gone off without a hitch; I was getting booed out of the building by the time I headed up the ramp after it was all said and done. Now, I was standing in between Joe and Colby, the three of us watching Jon in the main event with Randy. It was completely awkward, and I wished my cue would come faster.

"So, Joe, weren't you saying you had something to say?" Colby began slowly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I was?" Colby looked annoyed at his response.

"Something to Lily?" He prompted, sending him a pointed glare. I sighed.

"You had a good match." Joe finally told me, sounding slightly reluctant.

"Thank you." I replied back with the same icy polite tone. At least Colby looked appeased. One of the stagehands told me it was time for my interference.

"Break a leg." Joe told me in a monotone voice. He probably meant it. Colby gave my back a slap and I took a breath before rushing out through the curtain. The crowd rushed to stand to their feet and there was a crescendo of a shocked rumble traveling through the mass of them as I ran down the ramp. The referee was down checking on Jon after he fell to an RKO and I jumped onto the apron, starting an argument with Randy. We were getting really into it and really close until I finally slapped him. He looked stunned and then angered before he reached out to grab me. I jumped away from the apron and Jon got a quick roll-up win with the referee counting to three.

Jon quickly slid out of the ring as Randy leaped to his feet incredulously. Both men stood staring at me. I gave both of them a bold smirk and headed back to the back while Jon left through the crowd after we shared a glance.

"Alright, let's get going." Joe said as soon as I returned to them backstage.

"Not very patient, I see…" I mumbled as we walked through the halls.

"We'll meet you at the back door, okay?" Colby told me once they reached their locker room. I gave him a nod and hurried to get my things.

Down the hall I could see Jon approaching, mouth open as he tried catching his breath. He instantly smirked when he saw me.

"Good job; you looked great." He winked.

"You too." I replied, continuing on, though I could feel the smile on my face. I walked into the women's locker, replays of Jon's wink in my head, and caught part of Alicia and Layla's conversation.

"…I don't know, maybe it was just that color of blue but it didn't exactly do her any favors tonight." I looked down; I was wearing blue. Who was I supposed to believe here? They looked up when they heard me walk in and immediately looked down, shutting up. I walked past them silently. They weren't even on the card, who gives a fuck what they think.

I quickly stripped off my ring gear and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and grabbed my bag, hurrying out of room.

I frowned when I saw them already waiting, including Jon. Damn it, how were they so fast?

"There's our lady." Jon pointed me out. "Who's driving tonight, boys?"

"Not it." Joe said. Jon shook his head and they both looked pointedly at Colby.

"Fine." Colby muttered.

"I call shot-gun." Joe said rather quickly as he caught up to walk beside Colby. He obviously was not ready to break the ice with me yet. I followed behind, Jon walking beside me. We piled into the car and drove to the hotel to get our rooms.

"I'm sorry, but there's only one room left." The front desk lobbyist told us apologetically as we tried checking in. I stopped mid-yawn to gawk at her. Come again?

"One room? There's four of us, ma'am. That obviously wouldn't work, could you please check again?" Colby asked as Joe turned white.

"Well, the room does have two queen-sized beds, and there's a living area with a pull-out mattress." We were going to be here for two more days still. We weren't even together as a group on TV yet, and I was sharing a room with them. At least we weren't all sharing one bed.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice, huh?" Jon asked as the lobbyist handed us the room cards. The room was a fair size, and I was simply too tired to care otherwise.

"How are we going to do this?" Colby said, looking at all of us. I frowned, thinking I was going to get the pull-out mattress. Problem solved. Until I realized that would mean one of the boys would be sharing a bed and I'm fairly certain they'd rather sleep in the car than be that close to each other, brothers or not.

"I can sleep on the floor." I volunteered. Joe looked at me in shock, as if he were surprised I was capable of such generosity.

"No, no. We're not having a woman sleep on the floor and three grown men in beds." Joe protested instantly. At least he was a gentleman?

"Yeah, that's not happening." Colby agreed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nobody's sleeping on floors, we're all grown adults here. It's just a bed." Jon spoke up, making my heart pound. I suddenly felt more awake. "You guys are related, I'm sure you've shared beds before. No big deal." Why did I feel relieved and disappointed again? "Besides, it's not like you'd let her sleep with Joe or me." The blush was back and Jon wasn't even looking at me this time. Colby agreed.

"If you hog the blanket I'm pushing you off." I warned

"Oh, that goes for you too. She used to elbow me all the time when we were younger. She gave me a nose bleed once."

"Ruthless aggression." Jon laughed and Joe shook his head. I dug through my bag for my PJ's and walked towards the bathroom, nearly running into Joe. He gestured with his hand to room.

"You first," He told me. I smiled. So maybe he wasn't quite the "blast" that Colby claimed, but at least he knew his manners. Besides, you know, when he insulted me last night, but I could forgive and forget.

"Cute," Jon commented when I walked out of the room. He was sprawled across the bed, wearing dark sweats and a gray t-shirt. Colby was on our bed, in shorts and a tank top. The lights were already off in the living area, I assumed Joe was eager for some sleep.

"Thanks, they're Colby's." I said, glancing down at my gray short shorts and pink tank top.

"Whatever." He threw a pillow at me. "We should sleep, we have a signing and a TV interview tomorrow. We'll just have to stop by the gym before our flight." Colby yawned, beginning to turn out the lights.

"Sounds good." I crawled underneath the cover and closed my eyes. Twenty minutes later I opened them to stare at the black ceiling. I was exhausted, but the gears in my mind were still turning relentlessly.

I think I had a good match tonight, but was it believable? What if the fans were only booing because I legitimately sucked? Did I look powerful enough? What if I did look fat, what if that running bulldog I hit looked sloppy?

"Col," I whispered, turning to my brother. I tried to peer at his face in the darkness; it seemed like he was looking right at me. "Colby." A snore escaped him, and he rolled onto his other side, away from me. I sighed.

"I'm still awake." I heard a soft voice say, and it didn't belong to Joe unless he was sleeping on the ground between Jon's bed and mine. No, this voice could not belong to anyone other than Jon himself. "Need to talk?" I swallowed and gingerly turned to my side to face him. My eyes had adjusted, and I could see him resting on his elbow, watching me.

"No, I just…I couldn't sleep." I murmured. His eyes were like a portal to the past, and I found myself blinking excessively as if I were staring at the sun.

"Finally. These two have no trouble at all falling asleep at will. If we're driving overnight, I always get stuck at the wheel. I'm the last one to sleep and last one up."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. You sure there's nothing on your mind?" There was something, but that something was not something I would be sharing with him.

"I'm good." He continued to stare at me.

"You'll be fine. I can tell you've won Joe over, he's too nice to keep this up. You can only go up from here now that you're with us."

"Thanks." I whispered. Suddenly, he threw the cover back and stood up, grabbing a room key from the night stand and a pack of cigarettes that I didn't notice until now.

"I'll be back. Go to sleep, you need rest." He told me. I listened to the sound of the door opening and clicking shut softly, and shifted to lay on my back. Restless, my mind and body was too restless, this bed was too hot, and I was suddenly too thirsty. _Thank goodness Colby is a heavy sleeper_, I thought as I slid out of bed and grabbed my wallet. I hoped Joe was the same as I picked my way through the room and slipped out the door. Once out in the dim hallway, I realized I had no choice but to either find Jon, or wake Joe to be let back into the room. Way to go, remember the money but forget the key. Oh well, the balcony for the third floor was right by the snack machines.

At the end of the hallway I expected to see two lone machines, but Jon was at one, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he eyed the contents through the glass. I walked up silently and put a dollar into the coke machine. "Come here often?" I asked. He rolled his eyes before punching in a number.

"Girls like you dressed like that at this time of the night get kidnapped." He told me, retrieving his bag of peanut M&M's.

"I guess it's a good thing you're here then." I grabbed my water.

"Hm," He said as he opened the door to the small balcony and waited. "You joining me or going back to the room?"

"I forgot my key so I'm stuck with you."

"Don't sound too excited." He spoke in a tone of amusement as I walked out into the cool Canadian air. That air was soon clouded with the smell of smoke, but I ignored that fact and looked down at the distant streets.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm getting new ring gear." I spoke up. "A few of the other Divas weren't fans of my old attire. Actually, they're not fans of me at all."

"Is that what's bothering you?" He asked me, the cigarette dangling from his mouth. His tone was very unimpressed, and he wore an expression to match.

"No, I mean…I don't know. I guess I just wish we were all mature enough not cut each other down all the time. We already have enough people criticizing us."

"I'm sure it's very difficult being a woman in this business." He murmured. I looked over at him as he put out the cigarette, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic. "Don't bother with them, they're just jealous. A lot of guys didn't like us too much at first either." He tore open the bag of candy and offered me some. I took some and we stood in silence.

"You know, I keep thinking back to a few years ago..." He broke the silence, glancing over at me. I froze, and my right hand tightened on the water bottle while the left hand nearly crushed the M&M's "...back in FCW." I relaxed.

"Why, you've made it to the WWE now. What the point?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. I guess I'm just more of a looking back kinda guy." He was staring at me, I know he was staring. My face was the subject of his eyes_. Don't look at him. Don't look, don't look._ I chanted in my head.

"They say it's best to look to the future." I said rigidly, chewing on the M&M's mechanically.

"Who's to say there is a future?" I didn't have an answer. "The past is always gonna be there." His hand brushed against mine as he took my water bottle and drank from it. _Yes, you can have a drink_, I thought sarcastically but didn't feel any real annoyance. I let myself peek at him.

"We always have the present time." He took the bottle away from his lips and licked them as he screwed the cap back on, eyeing me contemplatively before handing back the water. Finally, he gave me one nod and looked down before letting the empty candy packet float down towards the ground. I watched with him as it was carried away towards the parking lot by the wind.

"That's littering," I said. He looked over at me, a smile growing on his lips.

"Come on, I don't want you brother to have a heart attack if he woke up and saw us both gone." Was his mere answer as he turned to hold the door open for me. We walked silently side by side to the room and heard laughing down the hall. John Cena and Nikki were walking hand in hand, both dressed exceptionally well and looking dapper, most likely coming from a late dinner date. Jon and I looked homeless in comparison.

"Hey, guys!" John greeted us happily, while Nikki wrinkled her nose, undoubtedly smelling the smoke that still clung to our clothes. "Great job tonight! I'm excited to see where this angle goes." I smiled.

"Thanks John. Have a good night." The Jon by my side was biting back an amused smile. "What?" I asked when we were far enough away from the couple's hearing.

"She looked like she wanted to murder you."

"See what I mean! Hey, stop laughing; that's not funny! I don't do anything wrong."

"You're a magnet for hate, kiddo." He teased.

"Well, I wish I wasn't." I sighed. He was shaking his head.

"Wish all you want, you can't change it. You're one of those girls." He stopped at a door. I didn't even notice it was our room.

"What does that mean?" He slid the card into the card slot and only smirked at me, pushing me into the room. I glared at him, waiting expectantly, but he merely brushed past me and climbed into his bed. I climbed in reluctantly next to Colby and quickly looked to Jon. He was laying with his back to me. Of course. I grabbed the extra pillow underneath the one I was resting my head on and threw it at him. "What does that mean?" I hissed, knowing he could hear me.

He tossed the pillow to the ground and looked at me over his shoulder, eyes glinting in the darkness.

"You're just one of those girls." He turned back over, and I realized that was all I was going to get. Great, I was definitely going to be able to sleep tonight.

**A big secret is revealed next chapter. Lily experiences one-on-one time with each member and finds out what a day off with the Shield is like. Thanks for reading and supporting this guys, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated! xx**


	5. Ch4 The Sun and the Wildfire

**Day after Smackdown: Lily's POV**

"Can't keep up, little sis?" Colby called back gloatingly as he ran ahead of me without any issue. I glared down at the sidewalk grumpily and thought about how inhumane it was to be up so early. The sun wasn't even up, but Colby Lopez most definitely was. He relished the early morning hours and worked as my own personal morning sun: upbeat, cheerful, bright…and obnoxious. Somehow he was always better at everything, evidently including beating me on morning runs. "C'mon, I'll be back in America by the time you catch up!"

I took a deep breath and worked my legs faster, something Colby clearly wasn't expecting. I laughed gleefully at his surprised expression as I passed, trying to maintain my cycle of breathing, when something suddenly knocked the breath out of me all together. I went flying backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. There was a heavy throbbing radiating from my forehead, and I groaned, looking up at the light pole in front of me. The silence didn't last; it wasn't long until Colby's howls of laughter became the soundtrack to my glorious morning.

"This is what happens when I wake up before 6AM." I complained, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you-are you," Colby couldn't string a sentence together through his laughter. The impact the pole had made with my face -especially my nose- had caused tears to form in my eyes. He noticed and stopped laughing, though he literally had to bite a smile away. "I'm sorry, Lily, but that just made my week. Are you alright?" He pulled me to my feet and dusted the dirt off my clothes.

"I'm sticking with treadmills." I muttered thickly.

"I think I see a bump forming already." He touched my forehead and laughed again. "Man, I would've given last month's paycheck for a chance to catch that on tape."

"I'm so glad you're concerned for my wellbeing, it's very comforting to know." I retorted, shaking my head to clear the grogginess.

"Oh, you'll be fine. You're tough. Your pride however..." I sighed and he laughed again with his eyes shut, as if he were reliving the moment. "Wait until I tell Joe and Jon, they'll get a kick out of this!"

"You know, I kinda wish I were with them right now. They're still asleep in a nice bed and not being dragged on morning runs!" I responded sharply with a scowl on my face.

"They're not sleeping anymore, they've got an interview with the big news station this morning. Besides, this is our bonding time…what, don't look at me like that! Fine, I'll take you to breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Like music to my ears." He draped his arm around my shoulder and we headed in the direction of a few local shops and cafes.

* * *

Coffee cups clinked onto the table as Colby rejoined me, now looking at me with more sympathy as I rested my forehead on my hand.

"You know, have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"For running into a pole?" He chuckled and took a drink of his piping cup with a roll of his eyes.

"Lily, you've come so far since your first match. _We've_ come so far. Look at us!" The pure excitement sparkling in his chocolate eyes made me smile, and his optimism suddenly became my own. "We showed everyone wrong, everyone who thought we were a lost cause. We did it." He grinned at me. Waking up so early was worth seeing his glee. I reached across the table, forgetting the dull ache on my forehead, and grabbed his forearm.

"We did it." I agreed softly. "And it's not even close to being over." I thought back to last night and the doubts that had clouded my mind, but they suddenly didn't seem as demanding and severe. I did fine, I looked fine, and I had tried my best, and that really was all that mattered. I was going to keep getting better and I let myself smile at the thought, feeling some of the pressure dissolve at my newfound hopefulness.

Yes, Colby most definitely was like the orange sun now rising behind me. So steady and illuminating others with a warmth that could inspire them to be anything. Eyes so round and optimistic, a smile so endearing and bright, and a heart so certain and sincere. If I were anything like my brother, there was no doubt I'd have less enemies and more faith in myself. At least he had faith in me.

* * *

"…and she's just laughing, and then, and then all of a sudden- WHAM! She ran straight into the pole." Colby was retelling the most popular news story of today to Joe and Jon, barely able to contain himself. It was noon and we were at a local bookstore, surrounding a table and preparing for an autograph session. Joe chuckled and shook his head.

"You gotta be careful with this one, Colby, she's fragile and needs protection. You're not doing your job very well." Jon teased from where he stood behind my chair. I opened my mouth to defend my capability, but no words ever came out because Jon's hands were suddenly on my shoulders. He massaged the area for a moment before sliding his hands up and down my upper arms. No one else seemed to notice; Colby and Joe were now both engaged in another conversation. _You're one of those girls_. Jon's words from last night popped into my head, and not for the first time today either.

"What did you mean last night?" I asked, keeping my voice low as I turned my head to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, his eyes seeming to dare me on.

"Hey, Jon, the manager wanted to see us." Colby said suddenly. I frowned in frustration and he smiled at me as he followed after Colby. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

The room was still quiet as we waited for the session to start. Beside me, Joe was on his phone. Again. He was on it as soon as Colby and I arrived and whenever he got a moment of free time. I glanced at the screen, but it was too far away for me to see anything.

"You don't have to answer if I'm being too nosy," I began, and Joe looked up at me slowly, not expecting to see that I was addressing him. "But I've seen you on your phone a lot. Who are you talking to?"

"It's alright." He stood up, and for a moment I thought he was going to leave before he took the empty seat that had previously separated us, showing me the screen of his phone. His wallpaper was a picture of a beautiful girl and himself, smiling. I felt a smile of my own sprout like a flower.

"Your fiancée?"

"Jessica." He corrected me, smiling slightly. "She was telling me about Joelle, our daughter-"

"Daughter?" I choked out. "You have a daughter?"

"She's my pride and joy." Joe didn't seem offended by my blatant display of shock and showed me another picture on his phone, this time one of him, Jessica, and his baby girl.

"Wow." I murmured in amazement. "That's...that's really special. You have a beautiful family."

"I'm very blessed." He agreed, putting his phone away into his pocket.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure. If I can ask you one." I hesitated before nodding. "Why are you wrestling? You chose at a young age to do this, why? Didn't you ever want to do anything else?"

"I used to watch wrestling with Colby all the time. I liked it, but it wasn't a dire need like Colby, not at first. And then I realized that there was an art to it, and they were telling a story. There was an allure to that, to create something and make so many people feel it. I mean, I guess I've always just wanted to create something." When I looked up, Joe was no longer looking at me, but behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Jon, leaning against the wall staring down at me. I blinked in amazement; when did they come back? Colby was standing a little ways away, chatting with one of the security guards. I looked back to Jon. He smirked.

"Please, don't stop because of me."

"There's not really anything else to say." I shrugged. He took the other seat beside me and Joe turned back to his phone once again.

"You know, that's one of the things that pulled me in too." He told me, picking up one of the pens and playing with it. "The drama we create, how we have the power to take people to this fantasy world and believe it. It's a powerful feeling to make other people feel something." The power of his gaze left me without a sense of stability, and I tried to decipher the language his eyes were speaking.

"Yeah, it is. I love it." I said. He nodded slowly, and an idle smile spread on his face at an equally slow pace. Suddenly he stood and joined Colby without giving me any departing words, or a chance to ask him about last night. I sighed softly.

"You still have a question for me." Joe reminded me suddenly as people began to herd the fans inside in an orderly fashion. My eyes scanned over the fans' faces absently as his words sunk in.

"Were you able to tell right from the start? That Jessica was going to be the one?" I asked him. I turned to watch his face as he contemplated my question.

"I'm not sure when I knew exactly, but I definitely felt something right from the start with her." He told me. In the distance, a small group of fans began cheering louder. Jon was walking back towards us with Colby, and they were the reason for the small outburst from the fans. I didn't take my eyes off of Jon as he gave small waves to the people and walked mostly with his head down.

"Right from the start, huh?" I murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

I yawned as I carried my bag towards the rental car in the hotel parking lot. We were going to the airport for a late trip home tonight. Well, I was going home, the boys were heading to Florida for extra training. The most I did today was an appearance to meet fans and I was beyond exhausted. I guess the pole took a lot out of me.

I turned to head back to the room, only to run straight into Jon. I gasped in surprise and stumbled back a bit, all to his amusement.

"Sorry…What are you doing, I thought you were still working out with Colby and Joe?"

"They always like to give a little extra. I decided I was done." He said with a shrug, putting his bag in the car. As soon as the bag left his hands, he pulled out a cigarette. "So," He said, leaning against the car and blowing out smoke. I leaned beside him. "Are you coming to Florida with us?" The setting sun saturated his face and made him glow a brilliant bronzed hue.

"Didn't we go through this once before?"

"Yeah, but I didn't like your answer and I'm hoping you changed your mind." He was so straightforward, at least, when he wanted to be.

"Why?"

"You know why." A sense of dread swept over me. I didn't reply, I didn't want to. I wanted to disappear like the puff of smoke coming from his mouth.

"Actually, I don't." I replied anyways, but deep down, I knew exactly where this conversation was going. I stared at the disappearing smoke longingly as he chuckled.

"Alright, I know I don't know you very well, but I do know that you are A) a bad liar, and B) not stupid. And you know myself, I don't really care for pretending." I jumped when he put his hand on the car beside my face, now facing me instead of the sunset. "I may not know you well, but at the same time…I know you. I know every curve of your body, every inch of your skin, every sound you're capable of making." I swallowed, breathing in and out the smell of smoke.

"You remember," I breathed. My body was tingling with nerves. "I…thought…I thought you…"

"Forgot?" He guessed.

"Can you blame me? They call it a one-night stand for a reason." The words coming out of my mouth felt grimy as they were spoken and the feeling of shame was almost overwhelming.

"You remembered." He pointed out.

"Not because it was…special. It wasn't, obviously." My argument sounded so weak, and he wasn't buying a word I said. I crossed my arms defensively. "And what does this have anything to do with me coming with you guys to Florida? Because if you think I'm still that girl, I'm not. I'm not naïve and I'm not just going to jump in some guy's bed. I'm not." My voice was unsteady as I hammered my point into his mind.

"I know you're not. But what you were telling Joe today just reminded me even more that I don't really know you. I would've never guess that all those years ago the girl I slept with loved this business as much as I did and would someday be painting the company red. I just want to know you."

"Then we have to forget the past. It never happened." He frowned for a second. "We were able to work together back in FCW without bringing it up, we have to do the same now. Okay?" I asked, desperately trying to make him understand my words. I was not the same girl from the past.

"Are you coming with us then?" He asked a question of his own. I hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"That's not going to stop me from getting to know you. You're still stuck with me when we travel." He reminded me. His words made me hopeful, almost like how I had felt this morning. But Colby and Jon, they were two different types of heat.

Colby was warm and nurturing. Protective rays of guidance towards a path of hope. Jon was just fiery. It was the kind of fire that you knew would burn you if you got too close, but you couldn't keep yourself away. A magnetic fire full of curling passion.

"There they are," I heard Colby say in the distance. Jon stepped away from me smoothly, putting out his cigarette as Colby and Joe joined us with their bags. "Lily, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" They all watched me silently, though Jon's flickering eyes spoke volumes.

"Maybe next time."

**Next: Lily tries her hardest to escape the past, but the present doesn't seem any easier. Her relationship with each member of the group grows, and the storyline continues on RAW. Let me know your thoughts and ideas of improvement! Thank you! xx**


End file.
